1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to a device for selecting, switching and controlling operations in a telecommunications environment. More particularly, the invention is a hand held control device for controlling multiple simultaneous communications between an operator and both humans and machines, while allowing the operator to move freely about and to direct his attention to an external situation. Tactile activated analog as well as digital communication channels are made available to the operator.
2. Background Art
In situations such as airport ground traffic control, an operator must communicate simultaneously with both humans and machines while remaining free to move about and to direct most of his attention to the external situation. This communication is by a variety of sensory and motor modalities. In situations of airport ground traffic control or similar situation, one or more human must keep track of a fluid and complex situation by all available channels, including direct observation requiring limited mobility, and simultaneously interact with multiple humans and machines, including those serving to support them with external memory, data and computational power. The requirement of mobility precludes the use of conventional keyboards or pointing devices. What is needed is a means for providing this interaction with minimal interference with the operator's visual and cognitive focus.